Traditionally, advertisers have used a variety of different media to deliver their messages, including magazines, newspapers, billboards, television, radio, etc. More recently, advertisers have started to utilize interactive electronic media. For example, advertisements may be placed alongside web pages being displayed on a web browser, alongside recorded television programming that is being displayed by a digital video recorder, alongside content that is being displayed on a mobile device, etc. When an advertisement is served on a web page, usually it is placed inside a cross-domain iFrame, advertisement viewing area, or other such content viewing area to prevent an advertiser or other entity from pulling any confidential information from the web page. The iFrame creates a barrier between a publisher of the web page and the advertiser because of browser-imposed cross-domain security restrictions. A fraudulent publisher or other such entity can exploit this restriction to forge an identity and get advertisements served on a web page with low quality content or content an advertiser does not want to be associated. Further, in many of the advertising techniques used, an advertisement has value to an advertiser when that advertisement is viewed, or at least displayed with the opportunity of being viewed. However, whether a user has viewed or had an opportunity to view an advertisement can be difficult to measure. A number of conventional approaches attempt to measure viewability (i.e., whether a viewer has had an opportunity to view an advertisement). However, oftentimes, these approaches are responsible for large discrepancies in viewability, which can be frustrating to advertisers looking to ensure that viewability rates are for advertisements that were actually “in view” and don't include advertisements that were not measurable. Further, while consistent reporting across multiple advertising campaigns is essential, other insights beyond viewability, such as fraud detection, content quality and pre-bid viewability in real-time bidding (RTB) ad exchanges are important.